Annabeth, III
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: A romantic story about Percy and Annabeth who share feelings for each other and try to make their love life work.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth,I…I…I…

Chapter 1. Hope you guys like it!!!

Percy's point of view.

I told my mom that I was ready to go to camp. It was the year after we killed kronos. I was so ready to see Annabeth again. There was a feeling inside of me that made me want to tell her that I loved her. I was going to tell her that I wanted to be more than just friends. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair, gray eyes, and super attractive smile….. "Percy, Percy?" , my mom asked, "Are you even listening to me?", "ummm, yes mom."I said unsure, because I was thinking about Annabeth. "It's time to get out of the car, we're here." She said. I got out of the car and said, "Bye mom." She left and there was my best friend Grover eating a tin can. "Enjoying that tin can buddy?" , I said. "Yep! They are so good!!! And Annabeth wants to see you as soon as possible." He told me. "Ok, see ya round!" I said as I went running to find her. I ran past Grover so fast that he didn't have time to react. Yeah!!! Annabeth wanted to see me. This is when I was going to ask her if she wanted to become… well, you know what I mean. "Annabeth!!! Hey! What's, what's wrong?", I asked her. "Percy! Please help me get it back!!!" , She said. When I saw her face, she was crying…


	2. chapter 2

Annabeth, I…I…I…

Chapter 2. Percy's point of view. Reviews Please!!!

"Annabeth!!! What's wrong? Don't worry I'm here, I'll help you, tell me what happened?" I said helpfully. "Percy, your always here for me, thank you." She hugged me and I held her in protection. She was stroking my chest and muscles. "Percy, you never told me you're this protective…?" She said kittenish-like. "Oh I haven't, have I???", I said with a twist. "No, you haven't." She told me. "Well I have now", I told her. I held her in my grasp until she finally yelled out, "Percy, my invisibility hat was stolen by one of those mean Naids!!! We have to get it back and fast!!! Please? I know you would do anything for me Percy. That's why you're such a good friend, maybe more…" She whispered to me. "More?",I asked. That's it! She had me under her spell. "Yes. Just help me get my invisibility hat back; it's been in my family for years…" She said. "But Annabeth, can we be more than friends now? Please? Annabeth, I… I…I…" I pleaded. "Percy!!! Please? That Naid could be in Greece for all we know… If you do this for me you will be very happy when you come back… You might just have a new girlfriend………." She told me. I was in the water faster than you could say, "water", itself.

It was a snap to find the Naid when you were the son of the Sea god. I just talked to the fish and creatures and asked them if they saw a Naid with a New York Yankees hat with her. Finally, I found a Naid with a hat. I couldn't see what she was doing with it although it came clear to me that when she turned invisible and back a couple of times, she was playing with it like a toy… "Excuse me, could I have that hat back please?" I asked. "This is your hat?", the Naid said with a bubbly tone. "No, this is my friend's hat." I said. "I'll give it to you if you give me a kiss?" She asked. I blushed. "Why?" I asked in return. The Naid laughed and simply said, "Why, because you're the son of the Sea god!!!" I nodded. I did what I had to do to get the hat back. We kissed a 3 second kiss and she said with excitement, "I kissed the son of the Sea god!!!" She gave me the hat and waved me bye. I wiped my lips with my t-shirt because there was lip stick on it. I didn't want Annabeth seeing that. I swam all the way back and she hugged me so hard, I couldn't breath. "Here, Annabeth." I said, out of breath from the hug. "Oh Percy!!! I…I…I am soooo happy!!! Yay!", I loved to see that beautiful smile of hers. "I love to see you happy." I told her. "I know you do!!! Thank you so much Percy! Do you have something to tell me?" She asked suspiciously. "Yes. Annabeth, I…I…I… I love you!!! Will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth, I…I…I…

Please I need reviews!!! REVIEWS!!! Please!!!

Chapter 3: Relationship

Percy's point of view.

"Yes!!!", she screamed.  
We kissed and hugged each other and I said, "Let's go to the pavilion and eat, Annabeth." I told her.  
We held hands and we were so happy we told Grover, and he just said,  
"I knew you guys would be together some day!" He went over to sit with Nico, and Annabeth and me just went to our tables and ate.  
I loved my life! I had the girl of my dreams, there was no war going on, and I could spend the whole summer with Annabeth. Just her and me. I am going to ask her to go to Medieval Times with me.  
It's a restaurant where you sit down and watch this one show and your back in the Middle Ages. There are knights in armor and they fight. My mom and I went there when I was 10 and we were very fascinated with the food and atmosphere.  
The building is shaped like a castle. When I was done with my food at the pavilion I went to Annabeth and we held hands.  
"Well…we have some free time… would you like to go to your cabin and talk?", she asked.  
"Umm…sure.", I agreed. We got to my cabin and she made me sit on my bed with her. I held her so she could lay her head on my chest.  
"I love you Annabeth.", I told her.  
"I know you do. I love you too. Percy, am I ugly?" she asked.  
"What???" I screamed. She put her hand on my cheek.  
"Tell me the truth. Am I ugly?", she started to get worried.  
"What are you talking about? I love you!!! You're... your downright gorgeous!", I yelled.  
"Oh Percy!!! You're so nice to me. I'm so glad that I met you." She said dreamily.  
She kissed me on the lips! I backed up to end the kiss but she wouldn't let me.  
She wanted more and more so I just layed there and let her do what she wanted to do. She kissed me over and over and she wouldn't let me go.  
"I'm so glad your mine and nobody else's Percy!", she said happily. "You're all mine! Nobody else will ever have you! Nobody!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
I kind of got a little scared like… ok. I mean I was right there and I wasn't going to leave her and why was she screaming???  
"Annabeth, why are you screaming?" , I asked.  
"I'm just scared because, I heard Selena at the Aphrodite table saying she was going to ask you out to the movies. You wouldn't cheat on me, would you Seaweed Brain?" , She asked.  
"No, I wouldn't Annabeth!", I told her.  
"Thanks Percy.", she said.  
"Hey Annabeth, would you like to go to Medieval Times with me? We would be on a date… and we could have fun together. Just the two of us.", I asked.  
"Cool with me, what time is the show?", she asked me.  
"8:00 p.m.", I informed her.  
"Ok, pick me up at my cabin at 6:30 p.m., I have a book that I've read and I only have a few pages left." She said.  
I nodded and we left each other.  
As I went back to my cabin I saw Tyson, Grover, and Nico playing an archery game to hit the target.  
I got to my cabin and layed down for a short nap. When I woke up, I heard my alarm clock.  
It was time to get Annabeth.I went to her cabin and my mouth dropped open. My eyes got big and I was drooling…

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!!! Thanks for all the tips!!! Remember that my story is not completed!!! I update one chapter each day. Remember that I just joined so give me time... I did the tips you guys told me to. Reviews Please!!! Next chapter coming tommorow!!! Reviews are the best gift!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth, I…I…I… Percy's point of view.

Chapter: 4 Please, I don't mind if you give me a bad review, but please don't be so mean. I am not talking about anyone in particular, but this one person cussed at me for no reason at all. I love it when I get reviews whether they are good reviews or bad reviews. I don't mind if I get bad reviews. It tells me what I need to improve on. But please don't cuss at me for no reason. Anyway, thank you for the good reviews!!! Someone told me that I write as good as Rick Riordan himself. Thank you! But I assure you that I am not that good. Enjoy the next chapter! Reviews please!!!

Chapter: 4

"Umm, Seaweed Brain. What's wrong?", she asked me.  
"Annabeth, it's a dinner show, not a wedding. You look great! But you're supposed to look casual, like jeans? And a T- Shirt? Are you sure you want to go in that pretty dress? Everybody will look at you as if you're in the show or something?", I explained.  
"Oh… I thought it was fancy or something. Sorry, let me get changed real quick. I'm really sorry. Stay right there.", she said.  
"I'm not mad. It's ok, really. I just thought it would be kind of uncomfortable.", I informed her.  
She slipped inside and I waited. I was so exited to go on my first real date with Annabeth! She came outside and looked normal. She was still the most beautiful girl ever. I loved her.  
"Ready, let's get going, first let's talk to Chiron." , She said.  
We went to the big house to find him sitting and playing a game of poker with Mr. D.  
"Chiron, were going in to New York for a show. Is that ok?", I asked.  
"I suppose Percy. I do believe you are capable of defending yourself.", He told me.  
"Thanks Chiron.", I thanked him.  
"That was easy!" Annabeth said.  
We got on the bus and Argus took us the whole way there since it was in the state of New York. Annabeth talked the whole way there. We talked about what the show was about, and what we were going to buy.  
I told her about the real swords that were available to buy. I told her about the architecture of the castle. She went crazy when I told her that! Crazy! I told her the food is all based on foods they could eat back then. I told her that the chicken was the best along with the soup.  
When we got there Annabeth grabbed my hand and we said bye to Argus.  
She looked up at the castle and said,  
"Wow Percy!!! It's huge! It's a real work of art!", She yelled.  
"I told you. Wait until we get inside! I payed the admission fee and we got to take the picture with the king, as always Annabeth took a great picture because of her cute smile.  
The people were wondering why we were alone, but hey, I payed right? Who cares?  
"Percy, thank you so much!!! Let's go over to the Dungeon. We have a few minutes or so...", she insisted.  
"Sure lets go, it's where they put real medieval torture machines from the past. Its real cool.", I told her.  
"Oh wait, there is another fee for that. $5.00 each. Is that ok?", she asked.  
"For you it is…", I said handsomely. I payed and we went inside.  
"That's so sweet of you. Come here Percy!", she said. She gave me a sweet kiss.  
"Thanks!", I told her. We looked at the torture materials and left. We both thought it was worth $5.00 each. Next came the swords.  
We looked at them. I didn't need one because I had Riptide.  
I bought us some drinks, I got Annabeth knighted, and we went inside, I was exited because we sat in the back, but could see very well.  
We were alone in the back, not to many people at this show tonight.  
That's good, I hope. When our waiter came to take our order, we said we wanted Pepsi. When the show started, Annabeth gasped…


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth, I… I…I…

Chapter: 5 Percy's point of view.

Thank you all!!! I need at least 3 more Reviews to continue writing the next chapter… I love your reviews!!! I thank you all!!!I assure you will love this chapter very much. Enjoy!!! Reviews!!!

"**Oh my gods! Look at all the horses coming out Percy! I thought you liked horses? Aren't you excited?", Annabeth shouted.  
"What type of excited are you talking about Annabeth??? Hmmmm???", I asked.  
"Oh be quiet!", she shouted.  
"Hahahahaha!!!" Hey, I'm just joking. I was being sarcastic. Hey look at that soup, it looks delicious!", I said.  
It was only now that I realized how hungry I was. I was starving. Drinking Pepsi just wasn't going to do it for me. Annabeth looked hungry too. I got my soup and the waiter took off.  
Annabeth was getting so hungry now.  
**** "Here, you need it more than me…" I said. I quickly slipped her the soup, which was called Dragon's blood for fun, and got her a Napkin.  
I knew that they didn't give any silverware to anybody because back in medieval times they didn't have silverware, so she would have to sip it with her hand.  
I liked how we had to eat with our hands.  
**** "Percy Jackson that is your food. I'm not the only one starving, you are too. You should eat your food. I'll get mine when they give it to me. You are so way to kind to me. First you bring me here to please me, and now you want to give me your food? I want you to be happy too. You deserve that food, now eat, Percy." She begged me.  
"Annabeth, I insist, I don't like their soup here anyway", I lied. "Now the chicken is to die for!" I said to get her mind off of the soup I passed to her.  
"But Percy, I…" She said, but I cut her off.  
"No! I want you to be happy. Please, start eating, look! They are starting to fight!" I said with amusement.  
"Percy, I love you so much, I always knew you were the better man, than Luke!!! I always knew…" she said.  
My face was red because Annabeth kissed me for at least 10 seconds!!! Our waiter brought our chicken, soup, and dinner rolls.  
He saw us kiss and my face was red, but I didn't care one way or another.  
I wasn't going to let Annabeth make me happy all by herself right? Right? Well, I took my hands, planted them on her face, and then gave her a long kiss, followed by a bunch of other little kisses.  
"You really know how to treat a girl right when you're a half blood. Thank you for everything Percy. Look! The Dark knight is the evil knight. Cool." She said.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Oh, I just looked at his face, he has an evil grin on his face… OVER HERE!!! Throw one over here!!!" she screamed.  
What was Annabeth doing? Oh. I get it; she was trying to get a rose from our knight who was defending our side and color.  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted so loud the king and princess heard me and they were on the other side of the arena.  
He caught my attention and he threw one to Annabeth, and I waved.**** "Oh thank you, Percy!!!" she said.  
We were in the back so she kissed me the rest of the show and I held her protectively. We got our pastry/cake, of the castle. They were good.  
When the play was done, Annabeth got her autograph with the knight that threw her the rose.  
"Hold on, Chiron wants me to buy 3 swords for the camp, were short 3 swords." I said.  
**** "Okay, let's go. Seaweed Brain." She said.  
"I'll take 3 swords of that stained metal, please." I told the clerk.  
**** "Sir, are you sure you can afford that???" she asked.  
"Yeah, keep the change." I told her.  
"As a tip?" She asked again.  
"Yes, goodbye." I said.  
"Thank you!" she said profusely.  
Argus showed up and I saw that it was late. 10:45 p.m. As we got in the bus, we sat in the back.  
"Percy, can you open your arms up so I can take a nap on your chest?" she asked, happily.  
"No problem, Annabeth." I told her. She lay in my arms protected by me, and we were together and we layed in love.**

**Did you like it? Click the review button!!! It's not that hard! Reviews Please!!! Next chapter will come in 1-2 days. Check back soon!!! REVIEWS!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth, I…I…I…

Chapter: 6 Percy`s point of view.

Reviews Please!!!

I went to bed and Annabeth did too. When I got up I noticed it was early and I got up to go to the beach to think in peace and quiet for a while.  
When I got to the beach, a powerful force made me faint and I knew it was a god or goddess but which one?  
I woke up in Olympus… "A…At…Ath…Athe…Athen…Athena???" I asked as I was stunned and I knew she was going to rip me apart.  
"Yes, Percy Jackson. As I have told you before, I do not approve of you being friends with my daughter. And now you're her boyfriend!!! WHAT!?!?!?" she screamed so loud, it sounded like the Nascar races with the funny cars.  
In case you don't know funny cars are loud, long, and fast cars. Did I mention that they are loud? Very loud.  
So loud they could blow your eardrums, that's why people wear earplugs all the time…  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I… I… I only love her………. Is that such a sin to love someone that you care so much about?" I asked and hoped she didn't kill me.  
"I suppose not… You did save Olympus… And I was never going to tell you this but I did not want my daughter to be friends with you because you were the chosen one… If you would have died facing kronos, you would have broken my daughter's heart… but now that the war is over, I give you permission. But if you take advantage of", I could hear her voice getting snotty and vicious.  
"my permission and do something too fast with her, I will rip you limb from limb boy.  
I do admire where you took my daughter for a date last night though... It was expensive, for a teenager, so here, take this before I change my mind." She said.  
She swiped her hand, and $500 dollars appeared in my hand.  
I gasped. "Lady Athena, It was only $200.58 cents." I explained.  
"Yes, I know. Make my daughter happy Percy… And don't screw it up.  
She insists that she has never felt like this before………….." she told me.  
"Don't worry Lady Athena, I will make Annabeth the happiest girl ever! Thank you so much!!!" I said.  
I gave her a surprisingly hug and she nodded.  
Hey! I'm sorry, but when you are told by a goddess that she accepts you, when she hated you at first, you are happy. I meant happy!!!  
"Yes, very well then, I am going to send you back to the beach. Remember Percy Jackson, you have my regards. Don't screw it UP." She said.  
Then I was back at the beach, dancing back and forth until Annabeth came over to me and wrestled me to the ground, playfully.  
"Why are you so happy Seaweed Brain?" she asked. She kissed me again.  
"Well, let me tell you…………………" I said.  
I told Annabeth the whole story. "Percy I'm so happy!!!  
She finally understands that we love each other!!! This is such good news!!!" she said.  
I left out the part about the money.  
We kissed and we layed there for the rest of the morning.  
I was so happy with my life; I just didn't care what would happen next, I was wrong... I loved it.  
"Percy, do you want to go to your cabin and watch a scary movie?" she asked.  
"You know it Annabeth! Let's go!!!" I told her.  
We gracefully walked to my cabin to watch a movie.  
I made some popcorn and we decided to watch "Halloween" with Michael Myers and it was scary alright!!!  
Wow!!!  
Annabeth put her in my arms and wouldn't stop.  
I'll tell you, she was scared to pieces!!! I held her though…  
I decided to stop watching it, so she went to her cabin and kissed me goodnight.  
"Be careful, seriously. See you tomorrow Annabeth…" I said trying not to be scared.  
"Percy, lets never do this again. I'm so scared I could collapse right now. Goodnight." She said, before hugging me one more time.  
She left and I got in bed and left the T.V. on Disney channel.

That's enough excitement for one day.

When I woke up I headed over to the pavilion for breakfast because I was very hungry.  
Selena came over to me.  
"Hey Percy!!!  
Would you like to go out with me some time? Please?" she asked innocently.  
"No thanks, I'm seeing someone already." I told her.  
She put her arms around me.  
I tried to pull her away.  
"Leave me alone!!! Get away from me!!!" I shouted very loudly.  
Thank the gods Annabeth heard me in need for help. She saw me trying to get away from Selena and then she kissed me.  
"Selena!!! You sick slob!!! Leave me alone!!! You're going to get me and Annabeth broken up!!! STOP!!!" I shouted.  
"Percy!!! What are you doing to this ugly slob???" she yelled.  
Luckily, she caught on quickly.  
She slapped Selena across the face and grabbed me and ran all the way to the beach with me.  
What was Annabeth going to say to me? I was scared.

Reviews!!!Please!!! Next chapter coming up in a day or so. Be patient. What will Annabeth do to Percy???


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth, I…I…I…

Reviews I need them!!! PLEASE!!!

Percy`s point of view.

"Percy!!! And to believe I trusted you!!!" she shouted.  
"Annabeth wait!!! I didn't kiss" I started to explain.  
"It's over Percy!!! Were done!!!" she complained.  
I was not going to let Selena get her way.  
"Annabeth!" I said as I held onto her so she couldn't leave me again. "I didn't kiss Selena! I said no to her!!! She wouldn't stop. Please believe in me! Please!!! I don't want to lose you." I begged her.  
"I believe you, but be more careful. I knew she was going to try and ask you out, so you would ditch me. I hate Selena!!!" She screamed.  
"Here, watch this!!!" I said. Then I put a huge wave of water over her and it drenched her!!! I was happy now.  
She was crying, suddenly I felt bad for her… Then she smiled at us and said, "You fell for our plan!!! Hahahaha!!!" she laughed.

Then I knew what she meant. At first I thought she was being crazy and stupid, but her plan worked.  
I should not have made Selena wet because somebody was coming after us.  
It was….Aphrodite.  
I had one word to say at Annabeth and myself.  
The word that I knew would fail us. Fail us, it would. "Run." I said in a desperate voice.  
Annabeth and I took off in the speed of light, but it was not going to do any good.  
Suddenly we were doomed. We were locked in a shield that we could see outside.  
It was in the shape of a heart. If you don't know what I mean… In other words, we were trapped.  
"Percy, what are we going to do? Were trapped inside this heart-shaped bubble." She said.  
Then we heard a voice, "You two are so dead! You are mean to my daughter, you drench her in water, and now you're trying to outrun a goddess? You're pathetic!!!  
I want to see you kiss, because I am the goddess of beauty and love, then I will let you out." She demanded.  
"No, make us!!!" I shouted.  
"You were right Selena! They are a stubborn couple!!! Let's help them out!" she said.

Annabeth started hugging and kissing me profusely. I stopped her and she pleaded, "Why Percy??? Don't hurt my feelings!!! Please, kiss me. You hate me don't you?  
Why do I have to be so ugly? Why? I hate this so much!!! Please!!! I don't want to be ugly!!! Aphrodite, help!!!" She pleaded with her heart.

"Annabeth, stop letting Aphrodite control you. Aphrodite!!! You aren't a goddess. You are the ugliest woman I have ever seen!  
I don't care if you make me fall in love with you right now!!! You're the ugliest pound of filthy dirt I have ever had to look at, you filthy pig!!!  
Annabeth is more beautiful than you would ever hope to be!" I screamed.

Annabeth came back to her senses and tried to beak open the magical heart but wouldn't even budge.

Next thing I knew I had the goddess of love knocking me out………………………………………………………………

Next thing I knew I was in the hospital, resting.  
I awoke to find Annabeth sitting there with some Hermes vitamins, Riptide, and a kiss.  
I ate one of the Hermes vitamins that would help me feel better.  
I guess I had had too much Ambrosia and Nectar.  
I said hello to Annabeth and she asked me, "Percy, did you really mean that I'm more beautiful than Aphrodite?" she asked amazed.  
"Absolutely, Annabeth. What happened?" I asked. "Oh. She knocked you out and the bubble disappeared, so did she too. I went to get Chiron. We brought you to the hospital. You took a nap, we fed you, and you spent the night, I stayed with you though."She said.

Thanks Annabeth. Thank you." I thanked her. Then we kissed a slow compassionate kiss.  
"No problem, Seaweed Brain." She said.  
We talked laughed a bit and I said, "This is out of control!!! Aphrodite has gone too far. And I know a way to stop her from messing with us for good!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!" I laughed evilly.

"Percy, are you ok?" She asked nervously. "Far out, Annabeth. Far out………

Reviews Please!!! Chapter 8 will come out soon!!! Very soon. I need 10 Reviews however…


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth, I…I…I… The Final Straw with Aphrodite.

Percy's point of view. I hope you guys like it!!! It's the last chapter. But don't worry I'll be making more stories!!! Check those out, when I start those. Listen, Thank you all for the reviews. Please write more!!!

"I can't wait until tomorrow!!! We will plot our revenge on Aphrodite!!!" I screamed evilly.  
"Percy, what's gotten into you? You aren't yourself lately. Just stop, ok? I don't want you to change. Please…" she said frightened.  
"Sorry, kind of got into the moment. Please, let's forget about this Aphrodite crap. I just want to focus on you Annabeth, only you. Let's go to the beach to forget about all this stress. I love you." I said feeling guilty.  
"I love you to. Let's go Seaweed Brain", she said dreamily.  
We both kissed and headed to the beach.  
When we were there, we stared at the sea.  
"You know, I stare at the sea, then I stare at your handsome, and greenish eyes and they are the sea. Come here." She said.  
I did as I was told. I leaned in.  
"Closer. Closer." she whispered.  
"Annabeth! If I come any closer, we will smack each other in the face!!! What are you trying to do?" I asked.  
"This." she said while smiling. She quickly pushed me to the ground and got on top of me while holding my hands.  
I was confused.  
She rested her body on my chest. She kissed me and fell in to a deep sleep. I held her protectively and fell asleep with her on me.  
"Thank you……….." I said. I definitely could say, with this gorgeous girl on me. I was the happiest boy alive.

When I woke up, I saw a happy, hungry, and pleased chimera at the side of me.  
I got up, put Annabeth down, woke her up, and we began our work.  
She had her knife and snuck up behind the chimera and stabbed the snake head.  
I took out Riptide and slashed. As the result, his head came off, and trust me; he was not pleased that he had only one head left.  
He turned to dust and Annabeth was really mad that a stupid chimera woke her from her slumber.  
She was still tired, so I held her in my arms and we layed down.  
"Percy, I'm so happy that were together." She told me.  
"I love you, and… Annabeth, would you like to go to the fireworks tonight with me?" I asked.  
"What kind of stupid question is that Percy? You know I'd always say yes. And, I love you to." She said so sweetly, and she put her hand on my face. It felt so inviting and soft.  
I was so in love with her. So very happy.  
"Hey Annabeth, you want to go for a swim? I asked.  
"Sure but I have to get my bathing suit on in my cabin." She told me. "No, I won't let you get wet, let's go and look at the fish in the water, you'll love it. Come on, beautiful." I said.  
"Percy, carry me please." She asked.  
I carried her into the water, and we swam. It was nice. We ate and it was time for the fireworks, It was a very fast day, but somehow sad.  
It was a day of happiness, yet sadness. I just didn't know.  
"Wow, look at that one, Percy! It's awesome!!!" She said. We sat there in peace, and we didn't care if anybody was watching.  
Because if you really think about it, we were the only ones there…

I know it was short, but that is the rest of the story.  
Yep, that's the last chapter. Ill make more stories though.  
So keep in touch. Reviews!!!


End file.
